Dicen por ahí
by Nhessa
Summary: —Pues ya saben lo que dicen por ahí. Los hombres que se mueven bien en la pista, son una bomba en la cama—Edward Cullen era el hombre más sexy del planeta tierra. Una fantasía sexual de los pies a la cabeza. Pero ¿Serán ciertos los rumores?OS/OCC


**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Dicen por ahí.**

Como todas las mañanas desde que tengo uso de razón, me dirijo a tomar el metro. Odio el metro. Es deprimente y huele mal, sobre todo por las mañanas a hora punta. Pero no tengo otra opción, los coches y yo no congeniamos. De hecho me odian.

Una vez intenté sacarme el _carnet_ de conducir. Y es que a mi madre le hacía ilusión verme convertida en una de esas conductoras de descapotables. Esas que se bajan de su coche glamoroso con una sonrisa _colgate_ en la cara y unas gafas de sol que cuestan más que todo mi sueldo de un mes apoyadas en la cabeza. Pero nada, no hubo suerte.

El calvo que me dio el examen decidió que era demasiado peligrosa para colocarme en una carretera llena de conductores inocentes. Y yo le dije que quizás la calvicie había llegado a sus neuronas y se estaba quedando subnormal perdido.

Vamos, lo que se dice un fiasco.

Llego a _Bhw´s _y respiro ese olorcillo a papeles recién salidos de la impresora, café acuoso de maquina y galletas _María_ añejas. _Mmm_, hogar dulce hogar.

El corrillo de fumadores empedernidos ya está arremolinado en torno a la única ventana servible de la planta dos. Por supuesto, en cuanto me acerco me miran con los ojillos entrecerrados, tratando de dilucidar si soy o no peligrosa para sacar sus clavos de ataúd y seguir echando humo al estilo chimenea. Les sonrío. No me malinterpreten, no me gusta ver cómo se envenenan, pero tampoco soy una chivata.

Sigo subiendo escaleras y me planto frente a mi escritorio, donde Emmett mi compañero, me lanza un guiño y sigue charlando en voz baja a través del móvil.

Me siento y dejo mi bolso en la mesa. Enciendo el ordenador y dejo que cargue, lo que tardará aproximadamente tres horas, mientras me pongo a garabatear en una hoja cuentas. Aprendí en mis años de trabajadora que lo primero en lo que tienes que instruirte es en el arte de disimular. O sea que no es lo mismo si el jefe entra y te ve dibujando un monigote en un folio a si te atrapa charlando con tu amiga del alma del tamaño del aparato reproductor de su marido. Entiéndelo, se pican y van y te despiden.

—¿Quién te vistió hoy?—Emmett me mira con una ceja levantada y se aguanta la risa, yo le saco la lengua y sigo con mi no-obra de arte. Es que mi compañero dice que mi ropa es algo para investigar. Pero yo no me veo tan mal, a mí los vaqueros y las camisetas me encantan y él dice que una mujer con tacones y mini faldas es lo mas sexy del mundo.

Cuando dan las nueve y media decidimos trabajar un poquito. Emmett adorna la caja chica con pegatinas de _Pokemon_ y yo empiezo con un "estado financiero". O lo que es lo mismo, paseo mi vista por la oficina y catalogo a los chicos con una nota del uno al nueve.

Pero no se crean que en mi trabajo abundan los tíos buenos, porque no es así. Lo que pasa es que hay algunos bastante pasables. Por ejemplo Jasper el de recursos humanos. Un rubio de ojos grises y metro ochenta que cuando te sonríe te deja con la boca abierta. Claro que ese es uno de los _intocables_, ya que está casado con mi amiga del alma Alice. En este grupo también entra Emmett, no porque no esté bueno, que sí lo está. Más bueno que un bocadillo de jamón serrano de hecho, pero su mujer Rosalie da miedo, mucho miedo. Así que nada, tampoco se toca. Y el líder de los susodichos _intocables_ es James, mi jefe, y éste no se puede tocar porque él no quiere. Vamos que es _gay._

Para mí, estos tres están catalogados bajo el numero nueve. Si fueran solteros y quisieran algo conmigo, estarían geniales para unos polvos, pero nada más que eso.

A mí el que de verdad me tiene loca, es el socio principal de _Bhw´s. _Edward Cullen entra a una habitación llena de gente y se hace el silencio. Él no está más bueno porque no se puede. El tío es una fantasía sexual de los pies a la cabeza. Te mira con esos ojos verdes relucientes y te derrites. Todo lo que él tiene es bonito. Es ese tipo de hombre que sabes que todas quieren tanto, que llegarían a subastar su ropa interior en un albergue para conseguirlo.

El problema, es que sospecho que ni siquiera sabe que existo. En las tres veces que hablé con él pasaron cosas raras. La primera, me impactó tanto esa cara de ángel que tenía que sin querer le tiré el café encima. La segunda traté de sonar hiper inteligente y él se dedicó a mirarme como si fuera un alienígena preparando su almuerzo. Y bueno, la tercera directamente me ignoró y se dedicó a regañarme por un pequeñísimo error con un cliente importante.

¿Cómo coño iba a saber yo que esa gorda estirada que me dijo "_Oye tú, becaría, tráeme un café_" era un pez gordo de la _city_?

Entonces, como verán, mis posibilidades con Edward-dios del sexo-Cullen, son bastante limitadas. Da igual que él sea el único diez para mí en todo el planeta tierra o que me afecte tanto que me den ganas de bordarme su nombre en las bragas, él simplemente no me ve como quiero que lo haga.

—¡Bella, Bella!—Alice mi mejor amiga para siempre jamás entra corriendo en la planta dos, gritando mi nombre. O sea, lo normal. Sus _converse _de suela de goma chirrían cuando frena contra mi escritorio—¡Reunión urgente, ahora!—Y tira de mi brazo sin anestesia ni nada. Alice con su escaso metro cincuenta puede dislocarte el hombro si te resistes. Así que me dejo arrastrar por los pasillos, directamente hacía la sala de juntas.

Allí nos está esperando el _pelotón de información_. Que consiste en Lauren, Jessica, Tanya y la secretaría de presidencia-también una gran amiga mía-Ángela Webber sentadas en la sala de juntas chillando y cuchicheando con los ojos brillantes por las noticias nuevas

—Mira Bella—Se ponen todas en pie y Jessica avanza súper concentrada en mí, con un folleto de colores chillones en la mano. Me lo tiende pero lo sostiene un poco más, como si estuviera reacia a compartir el chisme conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué?...Dime—La urjo yo, porque a mi eso de tener paciencia no me va.

Y por fin suelta el folleto.

"_Gran concurso de bailes latinos"_ Leo el titulo, suelto una risita y continúo en voz alta.

_Por el aniversario de Bhw´s se convoca a todos los trabajadores a un concurso de bailes latinos. Los participantes deberán rellenar una hoja con su información personal en la oficina tres de la planta cinco, perteneciente a "Recursos humanos"._

Sostengo el aire en mis pulmones y las miro por encima del papel. Ellas asienten sonriendo y me hostigan para que siga leyendo.

_Los participantes quedarán absueltos de sus responsabilidades durante el jueves y el viernes de la próxima semana._

¡Oh! Ya va poniéndose interesante. _¿Ir a bailar con las compañeras de curro o venir aquí a pintorrear los estados financieros?_ Suelto una risita nerviosa y me voy a la última parte.

…_Un premio para las tres mejores parejas consistente en un viaje grupal a Atenas y bono especial durante un mes…_

Mis ojos se abren todo lo grandes que son y mi corazón se acelera. ¡Atenas! Y un bono para comer gratis y todo. ¡Pues sí que están generosos! Madre mía. Las chicas esperan expectantes, así que me doy un poco de importancia, carraspeo y las observo neutral.

—Pues me parece una gran oportunidad para conocer más a los compañeros y…—Me ruedan los ojos al unísono. Alice tensa la mandíbula—¡Vale, vale! ¡Está de puta madre, joder!—Chillo como una posesa y me largo a dar saltitos con todas las demás.

—¡Dos días sin trabajar!—Agrega Jessica. Tanya sonríe, sus rizos rebotan encima de su cuello.

—¡Un viaje a Atenas!—Clama Ángela que es una amante de la comida de avión y los extranjeros. No en ese orden precisamente.

Lauren salta y emite pequeños grititos toda emocionada. Y no es para menos, esto es una bomba en _Bhw´s, _donde jamás quieren divertirse. Pasar un buen rato para los jefes, es equivalente a que las galletas de ese día no estén partidas por la mitad.

—Bueno, bueno—Alice se calma y adopta su tono profesional—Si vamos a hacer esto, tenemos que hacerlo bien. Haber ¿Quién sabe bailar aquí?—Ella levanta su pequeña mano, Tanya y Ángela la acompañan.

Lauren, Jessica y yo nos miramos con cara de póquer. Nosotras somos más de las que se quedan sentaditas en las fiestas y terminan escondiendo las botellas de vino semivacías en sus bolsos. Al menos yo tengo dos pies izquierdos, eso de bailar para mí es como hacer _puenting_ sin cuerdas.

Alice suspira y asiente—Vale, no importa porque nosotras os enseñaremos—Y observa a Tanya y Ángela expectante. Por su puesto Webber sonríe, sus ojos se arrugan encantadoramente detrás de sus gafas y asiente en acuerdo.

Tanya sin embargo frunce los labios y se cruza de brazos.

—Es que no es tan fácil enseñarlas Alice. No sólo son los pasos, hay que llevar el ritmo—La fulmino con la mirada.

—Tanya esa frase es de _Dirty Dancing_ y estás siendo una perra—Le suelta Jessica que no tiene pelos en la lengua. Yo me contengo, porque si me pongo a discutir con ella terminaremos de los pelos. Tanya y yo no nos llevamos lo que se dice bien.

—Pues yo no enseño a nadie. Busquen un profesor—Retira sus brillantes rizos de su cuello esbelto y chasquea la lengua—Aunque dudo que pueda hacer milagros—Me mira de arriba abajo toda desdeñosa y se larga entre los ruiditos sordos de sus zapatos contra el suelo.

—Zorra—Le grito.

Desde el pasillo llega su contestación:

—Sosa—Y me quiero tirar de cabeza en busca de ella, pero por suerte algunas de mis amigas-Ángela-son anti violencia, así que me contienen y me dan un vasito de agua para los nervios.

Al final, después de una larga hora insultando a la perra de Tanya, decidimos quedar por la tarde para ir al gimnasio que _Bhw´s _alquiló para el evento.

Durante todo ese día, Emmett y yo hacemos planes sobre lo que vamos a ponernos para bailar y sobre quiénes se animarán a participar. Bueno vale, yo decido lo que me voy a poner y él piensa en lo que llevará el resto de la población femenina.

Cuando llego a casa me ducho en un tiempo record y me meto en unas mallas negras con una falda de vuelo encima. Ya me puedo ver moviendo las caderas como toda una profesional, mientras un profesor completamente sexy me hace girar por toda la pista de baile. En mis sueños, ese _profe_ buenorro es Edward Cullen. Pero eso es otra historia.

En el último momento decido llegar caminando y pasar del apestoso metro. Por la calle algunos me miran la cara y luego las mallas, los hombres me sonríen y algunos hasta me guiñan un ojo. Las mujeres prefieren cuchichear y reírse de mí. Pero las ignoro. ¿Por qué somos tan malas las mujeres con nuestras iguales? Creo que ese tema deberían investigarlo a fondo.

Por fin llego al gimnasio y entro con una sonrisita en la cara. En el fondo están Alice, Ángela y Jessica con las mismas pintas que yo. Las tres llevan mallas de diferentes colores y mini falditas con vuelo encima.

Corro hacía ellas y las abrazo emocionada.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo es el profesor? ¿Está bueno?—Pregunto soltando mi bolso bandolero en el suelo. Alice se encoge de hombros y dice:

—Aún no llega—Y es cierto, alrededor sólo están el matrimonio que trabaja en la misma planta que yo, Emmett siendo mangoneado por su Rosalie, mis amigas y yo.

De pronto Ángela levanta la pierna y la cuelga en una barra que me llega a la altura de las caderas. Le coreamos un _"oh_" extasiado y ella se sonroja, porque la chica es toda humildad. No como la perra de Tanya que la subiría aún más arriba, hasta fracturarse la pelvis si es necesario y luego nos diría que nosotras jamás podríamos hacerlo.

Y hablando de ella…

Tanya aparece por la puerta, también con mallas, pero en vez de una faldita recatada ella se ha colocado un tanga rosa fosforito y un _top _tamaño sujetador.

Nos frunce el ceño y se larga a la esquina más alejada de nuestro grupito, como si fuéramos a contagiarle la torpeza o algo. Estoy tan concentrada fulminando a Tanya con la mirada que cuando Alice y Jessica empiezan a darme codazos me enfado y les chillo:

—¿Qué?—Y ellas bajan la mirada, no sin antes señalar con sus pequeñas narices a la entrada. Miro hacía el punto que me han señalado y mi estomago se encoje. Allí está él. Mi Edward Cullen. Enfundado en un chándal gris que entre deja ver la tira de sus boxers negros y una camiseta blanca pegada a sus deliciosos abdominales. Lo miro de arriba abajo, desde ese pelo cobrizo brillante y perfectamente despeinado hasta las zapatillas _nikes_ precariamente atadas. Y suspiro. Joder, es que no se puede estar más potente.

Cuando me doy cuenta, él está viniendo hacía nosotras y me mira a mí y yo por supuesto entro en una ola de nervios que me hace temblar las manos. Mis orejas se calientan, al igual que mi cara, que parece un farolillo de navidad.

—Hola Edward. ¿Cómo estás?—Le pregunta Alice, que aunque acepta que está buenísimo, ya tiene a su Jasper, entonces no le afecta como a las solteras.

—Muy bien, encantado de verlas aquí—Y nos sonríe de lado. Me muerdo los labios y escondo las manos detrás de mi espalda—En realidad, las estaba buscando—Dejo escapar un sonido ahogado y él me mira con el entrecejo fruncido lleno de contrariedad, como de costumbre. Bajo la mirada al suelo y me trato de tranquilizar—Busco a…—Y no termina, porque Tanya aparece, se le cuelga del brazo y le planta un beso en su exquisita mejilla. Vuelvo a sentir ese apretón horrible en el estomago, mis manos se hacen puños, imaginando que se cierran en el cuello de esa perra pelirroja.

—¡Aquí estoy!—Chilla ella y ríe nasalmente—Ah es que no os dije nada chicas, pero Edward será mi pareja de baile—Ábrete tierra y trágame. La punzada que siento en el pecho es tan fuerte como una patada.

Celos. Celos crudos y horribles que me hacen pensar que me pondré verde. No quiero envidiar a Tanya, pero tampoco puedo evitarlo. ¡Ella irá con Edward! ¡Mi sueño sexual Edward! ¡El futuro padre de mis hijos-aunque sea en mi imaginación-Edward Cullen!

Tengo ganas de llorar de rabia.

—Si pero…—Edward pasa una mano por su cabello y me mira fijamente. Yo giro la cabeza, en estos momentos odio a todos y también a él por no saber que soy la mujer de su vida.

Parece que va a decir algo pero en ese momento aparece un muchacho por la puerta y empieza a dar palmas para llamar nuestra atención.

Y ¡Joder! Si ese es el profe yo me apunto a sus clases de por vida. Me muestro muy interesada en lo que el profe buenorro nos dice e ignoró a Edward que tiene pegada a Tanya como un imán.

—Las que no tengan pareja esperen en la banca del fondo y yo me turnaré para bailar con ellas—Me gusta su tono de voz. Es profundo y varonil. Y tiene unos ojos negros que sonríen a la par que su boca carnosa de labios oscuros. Lleva el pelo negro brillante muy cortito y tiene músculos por todos lados. Incluso en lugares donde no sabía que se podían tener.

La música de _Mark Anthony _inunda el salón. Esas melodías te hacen querer bailar aunque, como en mi caso, no sepas. Ángela, Jessica y yo nos sentamos en los bancos. Lauren decidió no participar y Alice en cuanto ve entrar a su Jasper por la puerta se olvida hasta de su nombre.

—¿Están seguras de que no tienen con quien bailar? ¿Qué pasa, todos sus amigos son ciegos?—El profe nos sonríe y nos alienta a seguir sus pasos. Jessica le devuelve una risita tonta y lo imita bastante bien. De hecho ella parece no tener problemas con los pasos de baile. Ángela parece una profesional, así que la única patosa aquí, soy yo.

Y Jacob-que así se llama el morenazo potente que me está enseñando-decide empezar conmigo.

Me da indicaciones de cómo y dónde poner mis pies, sobre la postura e incluso me pide que sonría. Y aunque eso no tenga nada que ver con el baile lo hago, sobre todo porque quiero olvidarme de las risitas tontas y los contoneos de caderas que Tanya lleva por toda la pista de baile.

—Te mueves muy bien—Me dice y coloca sus manos en mis caderas haciendo que las mueva en círculos. Me sonrojo.

—Gracias—Jacob me sujeta la mano, me aleja y después vuelve a pegarme contra su cuerpo. Más tarde me gira sobre mí misma y plantado detrás de mí mueve sus caderas con las mías. Wow, todo esto es sexy.

Después de un rato, tengo que reconocer, que no se me da tan mal. Fuera la humildad, lo hago de puta madre y Jake, Ángela y Jess creen lo mismo.

Me miro en el espejo mientras muevo los pies al son de la música, mi falda se balancea sobre mis muslos y encuentro mi postura bastante sensual por una vez en mi vida.

Tan concentrada estoy en todo esto que cuando me giro y me encuentro a Edward delante de mí, me tambaleo, pierdo la coordinación y me voy de bruces al suelo. Justo antes de caer, Edward me sostiene por la cintura y todo mi cuerpo se tensa. Él me suelta contrariado y yo tengo ganas de morderle los labios.

—No sabía que bailabas tan bien—Me dice y yo le sonrío toda ufana.

_Mírame y llora bonito._ Espeto mentalmente. Eso por no ser mi pareja de baile y elegir a la pelirroja. Claro que tengo que reconocer que Tanya y él son antiguos "amigos", lo que quiere decir que seguramente se acostaron. Y la odio aún más por éste pensamiento.

—Gracias, tú también lo haces genial—Le digo suavemente. Jacob me llama desde el otro lado de la sala, le sonrío a Edward y cuando voy a pasar por su lado, él se inclina y me susurra al oído:

—Y tienes un culo estupendo—Y a mi se me corta la respiración. Joder ¡Está coqueteando conmigo! Vale que no sea un piropo súper dulce, pero es que tampoco quiero un pelmazo que me cante a la luz de la luna con una rosa entre los dientes. Romanticismo en cantidades pequeñas, gracias. Después de esto, parezco estar en una nube, le lanzo miraditas a Edward pero él está concentrado en su baile.

Yo me voy entre saltitos, arranco a Alice de los brazos de Jasper y le cuento lo que me dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Lo sabía, lo sabía—Chilla ella, me abraza y vuelve con su marido.

Cuando la clase termina, me debato entre tomar la iniciativa e invitarlo a tomar un trago o mirarlo desde lejos y tratar de mandarle ondas psíquicas para que me invite él. Pero no me da tiempo a ninguna de las dos, porque Edward agarra su bolsa de deporte y se larga seguido de Tanya.

Arrastro los pies al vestuario, donde todas esperan que vuelva a relatarles sobre lo que dijo él de mi trasero. Lo hago y después empiezo a cambiarme.

—Pues ya saben lo que dicen por ahí ¿No?—Pregunta Ángela lanzándome una miradita cómplice. Niego con la cabeza y espero expectante—Los hombres que se mueven bien en la pista, son una bomba en la cama—Y yo dejo que mi mandíbula se descuelgue.

Pues si es capaz de mover las caderas en la cama, la mitad de bien que lo hace bailando, sí que debe ser toda una bomba. Imágenes que no le contaría a mi madre corren por mi mente vertiginosamente.

—A mí no me importaría comprobarlo—Sugiere Jessica. Le reímos la gracia pero por dentro pienso que si se acuesta con él, le pondré pegamento en la cabeza.

—Yo estoy tentada en aparecerme en su oficina con una gabardina—Me observan con cara de póquer—Sólo una gabardina—Y les agito las cejas sugerentemente. Ellas captan la broma y se ríen a carcajadas.

Salimos y me cojo un taxi para ir a casa. Una vez en mi apartamento tamaño caja de zapatos me lleno la bañera y me quedo en el agua hasta que se me arrugan los dedos de los pies. Después pido una pizza y me siento en el sofá. Así pasan la mayoría de mis noches, la comida basura y la televisión-también basura-son mis únicas compañeras. Pero hoy es diferente, hoy tengo algo con lo que soñar. Y mis sueños empiezan en una cama con Edward Cullen debajo de mí, o encima, que para eso no soy nada quisquillosa. Claro que después vienen los hijos, donde él y yo tendremos una pelea por el nombre que les queramos poner y más tarde nos reconciliaremos encima de la lavadora. También tendremos pequeñas discusiones sobre a qué colegio irán, qué raza de perro les regalaremos por su cumpleaños y a qué amigos invitaremos a su primera fiesta. Las reconciliaciones en estos casos, serán en la bañera, en el suelo y en mi sofá.

Y así, con una sonrisa calenturienta en mi cara, me duermo.

Y los días pasan, sólo veo a Edward dos veces más durante la semana de ensayos. Aún no encuentro pareja y el tiempo corre en mi contra. Llamo a mis antiguos novietes y los que creyeron que lo fueron. Como Mike Newton que tras perseguirme sin descanso durante toda la preparatoria, decidió darse a la imaginación descontrolada y aseguró que algún día nos casaríamos.

Pero ninguno puede-o quiere-bailar conmigo.

El último viernes antes del concurso, llego al gimnasio muy deprimida y le cuento a Jacob de mis problemas.

—Es que nadie quiere bailar conmigo—Le murmuro avergonzada. Él suspira y me sujeta por la cintura.

—Ojala no fuera tu profesor, lo haría encantado—Le dejo abrazarme y escondo mi cara de perdedora en su pecho, él me acaricia el pelo y me dice que las niñas bonitas no lloran. Me hace reír.

Y así estamos cuando llega Edward.

—Hola—Saluda sombrío, me giro y lo miro con cara de cordero degollado, él suaviza su expresión de funeral—¿Pasa algo?—Pregunta, con una pequeña y sexy arruga en su frente que me dan ganas de suavizar con la lengua.

—Pues sí, fíjate que parece que todos los tíos de tu empresa son gilipollas—Le suelta Jacob. Me quedo mirándolo impresionada. ¿Y a éste qué le pasa? Luego miro a Edward que lo fulmina con sus ojos verdes y empuña las manos.

—¿Y eso por qué?—Inquiere entre dientes.

—Ninguno quiere bailar con ésta mujer—Y lo dice como si eso fuera un pecado mortal y horroroso. Un pecado que te enviará al infierno seguro.

—¿Y tú que coño sabrás?—Edward me sorprende con ese tono duro y venenoso, luego se larga y yo me suelto del agarre de Jacob, confundida y ansiosa.

Mi profesor rueda los ojos y me sonríe apenado.

—Ya encontraremos una solución, muñeca—Le devuelvo la sonrisa pero no le creo demasiado. Ya todos los que quieren competir tienen pareja y no creo que sean tan desgraciados como para plantarlas por mí, además que yo jamás lo permitiría. Bueno sí, lo permitiría en el caso de Edward, pero apartarlo de Tanya es como querer controlar un terremoto.

Decido sentarme en la banca y ver bailar a todos los demás. Tanya se contonea y me envía miradas cortantes y asesinas. Yo aprovecho y le enseño el dedo medio.

Cuando la clase termina Alice y Ángela tratan de animarme. ¡Claro, como ellas sí tienen pareja! Pero sé que lo hacen porque son buenas amigas, así que les sonrío y me dejo agasajar. Jessica no volvió a aparecer por el gimnasio, porque tampoco encontró pareja y además al día siguiente casi ni se podía mover por las agujetas.

Así que soy la única sola. De camino a casa me veo tentada de comprarme una botella de tequila y ponerme como una cuba, pero me contengo. Ya que el día siguiente es el concurso y a pesar de todo, quiero apoyar a mis amigas.

Me duermo enfurruñada y me levanto aún peor. Paso toda la mañana y parte de la tarde atiborrándome de patatas fritas y bombones de chocolate. Alice me llama unas cinco veces por teléfono para pedirme opinión sobre colores, vestidos, zapatos y maquillaje. Y yo me enfado aún más y termino por depilarme las piernas y descargar mi ira contra los pelos.

A las nueve me miro en el espejo, ya un poco más animada y me obligo a sonreír. Aunque no voy a bailar, me pongo mi vestido de noche negro, que tiene la espalda al aire y me hace ver muy sensual. Me recojo el pelo en un moño suelto y me maquillo levemente. Bolso en mano le doy al taxista las indicaciones y él me lleva hasta la puerta de donde se realizará el evento.

Entro y al instante me contagio con el ánimo general. Las parejas visten de gala y todas tienen la misma expresión nerviosa en sus rostros. Las mujeres se embadurnan los labios de brillo y los hombres fuman y fuman escondidos en un rincón.

La mayoría del panel ejecutivo de la empresa está sentada en la mesa principal, haciendo de jueces. El salón está engalanado con cintas doradas y globos colgando de las paredes. Es pequeño, porque en _Bhw´s _tampoco somos muchos, pero luce genial. Rosalie y Emmett aparecen seguidos de Alice, Jasper, Ángela y Ben. Los seis se ven despampanantes, sobre todo Rosalie que parece una artista de cine y me sonríen. Los saludo y me siento en las sillas que han colocado para el público general. Estoy en medio de una conversación con el camarero cuando entra Edward, seguido de Tanya. Se queda parado en la puerta y mira a su alrededor, hasta que me encuentra. Por supuesto en cuanto me doy cuenta que viene hacía mí, se me dispara el pulso.

—Estás preciosa—Me dice y yo me pregunto ¿Desde cuándo se interesa tanto por mí? Es decir, hasta hace una semana tampoco es que me hablara demasiado. Además ¡Va a bailar con Tanya! Me siento tentada a mandarlo a la mierda, pero por el contrario, me dedico a odiarlo en silencio y le sonrío falsamente.

—Siento que no puedas bailar, en realidad eres genial. Se te da muy bien y es injusto y yo…—Lo corto poniéndome en pie y haciendo un gesto con mi mano, como si en realidad no me importara en absoluto.

—Otra vez será—Le suelto. Él frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza.

—No, no está bien. Joder si yo hubiera sabido…—Deja la frase a medias y yo siento que algo dentro de mí se rompe. Si él hubiera sabido que no era tan torpe como parecía me habría elegido a mí. No antes, claro que no, porque el señor perfecto es demasiado orgulloso para hacer el ridículo. Sin poder aguantar más me cruzo de brazos y le digo:

—¿Sabes qué? Ahora que lo pienso, tú y Tanya hacen una pareja perfecta—Y dándome la vuelta me largo.

Sé de buena tinta que Edward Cullen no es una mala persona, sé que suele ser muy agradable y cortés, que jamás se ha metido en rollos raros y que es mega responsable con su trabajo. Y también sé que lo quiero para mí, pero no me digáis que no es extraño que pase de ignorarme a alabar mi culo en sólo una semana y que después se las dé de súper amigo mío. Pues no, no es normal. Y para echarle más leña al fuego, todo ese comportamiento raro con el profesor cuando me veía cerca de el tampoco es muy lógico. Pero claro, es que los hombres no son lógicos ni coherentes, por eso son hombres.

Y eventualmente la depresión vuelve a mí y me imagino mil formas en las que podría hacer que la lámpara gigantesca del techo les cayera a Tanya y Edward encima. Pero eso no pasa y el concurso comienza. Yo me dedico a mirar a Alice y a Jasper y a ignorar olímpicamente a Edward. Aunque tengo fuertes sospechas de que es él el que va a ganar y se irá a Atenas. Sí, con Tanya. Así que me deprimo aún más si es posible.

Los jueces y el público aplauden encantados con la primera coreografía. Los concursantes se inclinan sonrientes y parten a la sala contigua para cambiarse. Yo secuestro un camarero para mí solita y empiezo a ahogar mis penas en el champán. Voy por la segunda copa en menos de cinco minutos cuando alguien pone la mano en mi hombro. Me giro dispuesta a sacar los dientes si quieren llevarse a mi patrocinador de alcohol particular, pero me sorprendo porque es Edward el que me mira desde su metro ochenta y tantos.

—Ven conmigo—Ordena. Me levanto como si tuviera un muelle en la silla, pero luego lo pienso mejor y me digo ¡Que le follen, aquí no puede mandarme! Así me coloco las manos en las caderas y le enarco una ceja.

—¿Por qué?—Indago muy digna.

—Sólo ven—Niego con la cabeza y sigo en mis trece, o lo que es lo mismo, plantada inamovible y enfurruñada dos cabezas por debajo de él—Por favor, Bella—Mis tripas se remueven un poquito y una sonrisita tonta pugna por colocarse en mis labios. Edward nota mi titubeo y pasa la lengua por su labio inferior—_Por favor…—_Repite suavemente. Y dios, me derrito, asiento y me dejo llevar.

Las copitas de champán me hacen sentirme un poco más ligera de lo normal y cuando llegamos a la habitación donde los bailarines se cambian me desconcierto y arrugo la frente sin entender.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?—Edward me sonríe, pero no me da tiempo a escuchar su respuesta. Como un tromba, Alice sale de yo no sé dónde y me arrastra hacía un cubículo blanco, cerrado por cortinas rojas. Acto seguido, empieza a desnudarme. Trato de detenerla, pero ella es más rápida, más ágil y no ha bebido. Así que termino por dejarme hacer. Cuando finalmente acaba, se apiada y me deja mirarme al espejo. Y lo que veo allí se lleva mi borrachera. Llevo un traje blanco, estrecho y largo hasta mis tobillos. En el pecho brillan algunas piedras que bajo la luz de los focos, forman lucecitas de colores. Mis zapatos son blancos, de tacón y con tiras finas atadas al tobillo.

—Estás maravillosa—Asiento aún sorprendida. Alice suelta un gritito y vuelve a arrastrarme. Ésta vez, de vuelta con Edward.

—Cristo…—Murmura él comiéndome con los ojos. Me sonrojo de placer y le sonrío. Se acerca unos pasos hasta que queda prácticamente pegado a mi cuerpo, me sonríe con los ojos brillantes, agacha la cabeza y exhala su aliento cálido sobre mi cuello—Me encantas—Y todo mi cuerpo se estremece de placer.

_Le encanto…Yo le encanto a él, a Edward Cullen._

Fuera la música empieza a sonar y Edward saca de su bolsillo una especie de plástico doblado.

—Date la vuelta preciosa—Me muerdo el labio inferior y le hago caso. Él despliega el plástico y lo pega a la espalda de mi vestido. Y caigo en la cuenta de que es el número que él está usando para competir. Mi corazón se acelera y me giro a encararlo.

—Pero ¿Qué?...—Edward niega con la cabeza y sujeta un mechón suelto de mi cabello. Mientras lo acaricia entre sus dedos, baja un poco la mirada y me murmura:

—Quiero que tú seas mi pareja. Y no porque bailes bien y seas la mujer más sexy que haya conocido en mi vida. Es porque desde el primero momento en que te vi quise tenerte entre mis brazos—Siento tantas cosas a la vez que no sé a cuál prestarle atención. En mi estomago bullen las deliciosas cosquillas que sólo él sabe despertar, mi rostro está sonrojado de puro placer y todo mi cuerpo se eriza en busca del suyo. Cuando estoy a punto de contestarle, Alice nos grita desde la puerta de salida. Me giro hacía Edward de nuevo y le pregunto:

—¿Y Tanya?—Él sonríe pícaro y me dice:

—Digamos que por error alguien la encerró en el baño—Me río y lo abrazo efusivamente.

Nos separamos y Edward me tiende la mano y me guía al salón. Lo sigo sin poder apartar mis ojos de él y nos ponemos en posición.

La música comienza y nosotros nos sujetamos el uno al otro como si la vida nos fuera en ello. Su cuerpo se pega al mío como una segunda piel. Nuestros movimientos son fluidos y aunque cometemos algunos fallos porque jamás habíamos practicado juntos, no paramos de sonreír y reír nerviosamente.

Llega la parte de la coreografía donde él me da la vuelta sobre mí misma y se coloca a mi espalda. Sujeta mis caderas entre sus manos y nos movemos juntos. Como si estuviera planeado, yo reclino mi cabeza hacía atrás y él acorta la distancia entre nuestros labios. Sujeto su tierno labio inferior entre los míos y lo succiono con deleite. Es él exquisito. Luego seguimos bailando.

La música termina y el público rompe en aplausos. Edward me sostiene de la cintura todo el camino hacía los vestidores. Yo me siento igual que si me hubieran tele transportado al paraíso, mi cuerpo no cabe en sí mismo de la alegría. Y esto se nota en mi incapacidad de dejar de sonreír.

Dentro, las parejas se abrazan unos a otros y se felicitan, sin embargo mi pareja y yo nos apartamos de los demás y nos abrazamos suavemente.

—Se me está ocurriendo algo—Susurra contra mis labios. Le sonrío—¿Qué tal si salimos de aquí y te demuestro si el dicho es o no correcto?—Y yo arrugo un poco la frente porque no sé a qué se refiere—Ya sabes cariño. Un hombre que se mueve bien en la pista es una bomba en la cama ¿Te suena?—Me sonrojo profundamente.

—¿Nos escuchaste?—Él chasquea la lengua.

—Bueno, después de que me deshice de Tanya entré a buscarte y la conversación me pareció bastante interesante. Sobre todo la parte de la gabardina—Me suelto a reír a carcajadas y Edward me acompaña. Le beso suavemente y él me levanta del suelo en un abrazo apretado.

—Creo que deberíamos ir más despacio señor Cullen, después de todo no nos conocemos—Lo miro a los ojos lo más inocentemente que puedo. Él bufa.

—Habla por ti preciosa, porque desde el día que decidiste bañarme con café hirviendo me dediqué a buscar información sobre todo lo que tuviera que ver contigo—Obviamente me sorprende ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?—Tengo que decir que no fue fácil y que me resultó jodidamente difícil tener que ir a regañarte por el incidente aquel con el cliente—Yo asiento, recordando perfectamente lo mal que me sentaron sus llamadas de atención. Edward vuelve a sonreír—¿Pero sabes lo que más me costaba de todo eso?—Niego con la cabeza y él estira aún más su sonrisa ladina—Verte en la oficina y no poder comerte a besos—Respiro profundamente y atraigo sus labios hacía los míos. Su lengua y la mía parecen no querer despegarse, de hecho todo mi cuerpo tiene la misma intención.

Al final, pasamos del concurso y nos marchamos a escondidas.

En todo el camino hacía su casa, no podemos dejar de acariciarnos y besarnos. Varios conductores nos lanzan insultos despiadados y nosotros nos reímos como un par de colegiales traviesos.

Aunque su casa es maravillosa, yo no me fijo apenas, porque nada más entrar por la puerta, nos abalanzamos el uno contra el otro y prácticamente nos comemos como náufragos hambrientos.

En una de las pocas pausas que tomamos para respirar, él me levanta por el trasero y me conduce hacía el final del pasillo, donde está su habitación.

Antes de abrir la puerta, me besa en la frente y me dice:

—Bella te tengo que advertir una cosa—Y yo siento un vacío de expectación en mi estomago.

—¿Qué pasa?—Le pregunto. Muy serio él me apoya contra la puerta.

—Bueno, te tengo que advertir seriamente que te quiero y que si entras ahí—Señala a su habitación—Además de que no vas a salir en una semana por lo menos, no voy a permitirte que te vayas de mi lado nunca más—Me río y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos.

—Y yo te advierto seriamente, que te lo voy a permitir—Ambos sonreímos antes de volver a ahogarnos en la boca del otro.

Y aunque no ganamos el concurso sí que viajamos a Atenas, sólo que cinco años más tarde durante nuestra luna de miel.

**Fin.**

**.-.-.-.**

**N/A:** _Bueno…Un one shot que se me ocurrió anoche espero que les haya gustado._

_Está dedicado a todas las que alguna vez me dejaron un rewiew-aunque fuera uno malo-por darse el tiempo de leerme y de expresar su opinión. Por apoyarme y hacerme sonreír y porque todas nos merecemos un regalito de vez en cuando._

_En especial, les doy las gracias a Alice y Ise porque estuvieron y están conmigo cuando las cosas se ponen feas. Gracias…_


End file.
